


Expected Response

by HopeyHope



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Science Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeyHope/pseuds/HopeyHope
Summary: Senku never seems to have much time for Gen, always being busy with his University work. Feeling lonely and jealous that science takes up so much of his boyfriends time, Gen decides to try a different approach to get his attention.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 276





	Expected Response

Gen knew that being in a relationship with Senku would be difficult. He had more than understood that the third time Senku had rejected him. Even when it was clear as day Senku returned his feelings but was stubbornly trying to act indifferent.

Senku was always going on about how love was a waste of time. That he was busy studying other areas, as if love was just another subject to research. Gen eventually broke through his shell though, convincing Senku to go out with him.

However, they barely got to see each other. Senku spent the majority of his time at his Universities lab, and if he wasn’t there he was in his own lab at home. Gen had his work as a magician as well of course but he was more than willing to take time off to see his boyfriend. The same couldn’t be said for Senku though.

Gen sighed as the depressing thought crossed his mind, absentmindedly shuffling a deck of cards in his hands. No matter what he did it seemed he always came second to science. When Gen got the chance to observe him studying, Gen had seen just how much Senku got into his experiments. Whether it was simply explaining or carrying them out. Senku never really showed his emotions freely but in those moments they were clear as day.

He got excited when something worked. Determined when he had to solve a problem. And if something didn’t turn out the way he’d expected his focus would be entirely on getting it correct. Whenever science was involved, Senku came to life in a way. It was stupid, but Gen couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. Yes, he was jealous of science. 

He sighed again at how pathetic that was.

His heart ached as he suddenly wanted to see him. With a pout, Gen sent off a text to Senku before slipping his phone back into his pocket. Senku never replied in a timely manner, so Gen got back to what he was meant to be doing.

*****

“Did you miss me~?” Gen cooed when Senku answered the door. Senku simply stepped to the side to let Gen into his house. Gen had been there plenty of times before, it was a lot nicer than his own tiny apartment. He’d even met Senku’s father once before, but he was rarely home since he was an astronaut.

“I have to work on a thesis so you can’t stay long.” Senku mentioned as he offered Gen a soft drink from the fridge. Gen removed his shoes at the door and took it with a mock frown. 

“You don’t have to be so cold, we’ve been together how long now?”

“162 days.” Senku replied immediately.

“I don’t know whether to be impressed or afraid you know that number so accurately...”

Senku flashed a smirk and shrugged, grabbing a drink for himself before making his way to his room. Gen followed behind, the amount of equipment and books that filled Senku’s room never failed to amaze him every time he stepped into it. He must’ve been building the collection for years.

Gen took a seat on the bed since there weren’t many other places available. Senku went straight to his desk, flipping through something briefly before spinning around in the chair to face Gen.

“How come you wanted to come over?” He asked casually, sipping his can of drink.

“Are you kidding? We’re a couple y’know, actually seeing the other person is part of that.” Gen said, almost in disbelief. He knew Senku had other things he had to focus on but his casualness was starting to make Gen wonder if he even took their relationship seriously.

“So you just wanted to see me?” Senku grinned.

“Yes!” Gen replied. “Do you even consider seeing me?” He added with a pout.

“Of course.” Senku admitted quietly before twirling back to face the book. It took a moment for his answer to sink in before Gen leapt to his feet.

“Oooh~ So you do miss me sometimes, I’m glad to hear that~” Gen teased, placing his drink down before snaking his arms around Senku’s shoulders, hugging him from behind.

Senku made a point to ignore him, pretending to read the book. 

“C’mon I don’t like being third wheeled by a textbook.” Gen complained, shoving his face into the nook of Senku’s neck. Suddenly an idea popped into Gen’s head as a smirk tugged at his lips.

“Senku-chan, you like experiments don’t you?” Gen started, moving his face so that it was close to Senku’s ear, his longer strands of hair tickling against his neck. “You spend more time on them than me, I’m jealous~”

Flinching at how close Gen’s voice was, Senku spun in the chair to properly face him. Gen leaned over him, sitting on his lap and straddling his legs. Senku squirmed slightly beneath him but otherwise didn’t protest. Smirk still on his features, Gen held Senku close to him before uttering his next words.

“Why don’t you try doing some experimenting with me?”

Senku was clearly trying to not show a reaction but the way his gaze slightly shifted to Gen’s lips gave away his thoughts. That he was interested. Pleased with this development, Gen leaned forward to close the gap, kissing Senku softly.

They’d kissed before but never ventured much further, the timing never being right. Gen was in the mood though as he hugged Senku close, looking for a hint that he was feeling the same way. However Senku weirdly wasn’t reciprocating at all. Gen pulled away slightly with a frown on his face.

“I don’t enjoy making out with dolls Senku-chan.” He mumbled, somewhat disheartened.

Senku looked confused for a second before registering what Gen had even said.

“Ah, sorry, I was just distracted, the lips really are an amazing erogenous zone.”

Gen’s mouth fell open in disbelief when Senku proceeded to rant to himself about the affects of stimulation. Gen couldn’t say he wasn’t expecting something like this after he mentioned experiments, but still, did Senku know nothing about setting the mood?

Gen pulled Senku back into a kiss to shut him up, mumbling when they broke apart again.

“You’re gonna have to work on your pillow talk Senku-chan, I’m not turned on by science like you are.”

“I am not.” Senku denied with a pout. Gen admired the cute expression before shifting his kisses down Senku’s neck. Pulling his shirt collar to the side, he kissed along Senku’s newly exposed collarbone before glancing back up.

“You sure? You were just thinking I stimulated another zone weren’t you?” 

Senku continued to pout at his comment, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks at being called out. Gen laughed, sinking further into Senku’s lap and flashing a seductive smirk.

“I can teach you some more of these ‘zones’ if you want~”

“I already know them all.” Senku replied flatly, shattering the mood again.

“Ok seriously you’re gonna have to work on that.” 

“If anything I should be the one teaching them to you.” Senku suddenly had a smug grin on his face after he said it. Ah, that was more like it. Enjoying that his idea had managed to get Senku playful like this, Gen decided to take him up on the offer. 

“Fine, feel free.” Gen said, letting his cardigan drop from his arms before moving to pull his shirt over his head, discarding it to the floor. He looked back to Senku with a grin and put his arms out to his sides as if presenting himself.

Senku blinked at him before his eyes trailed over him, almost as if he were analysing Gen’s body. Gen tried to keep it together, hoping his embarrassment wasn’t showing on his face. It got more difficult the longer Senku just stared at his exposed skin though.

Eventually Senku reached forward, placing an index finger in the middle of Gen’s chest. “The body has many places with concentrations of nerve endings, these are usually the spots that feel the best but it all depends on the person, intriguing isn’t it?” Senku explained. Gen continued to wait for him to move, the anticipation making him nervous. It tickled when Senku suddenly dragged his finger downwards and back up again. He glanced at Gen’s face curiously before shifting his hand across and thumbing at Gen’s nipple.

“Sensitivity here varies, but it can be a very pleasurable one.” Senku mumbled. Gen squirmed at the touch.

“Sorry but I already know mine aren’t.” Gen said, pushing Senku’s hand aside. It’s not that it felt bad but it wasn’t anything amazing either. Senku looked mildly disappointed before moving on, suddenly placing both his hands on Gen’s hips.

He held them there briefly before pushing around to Gen’s lower back. Gen shuddered at the sensation, still not used to Senku’s touch on his bare skin. The reaction seemed to please Senku as he began making small circle motions.

“Hmm, like this spot huh?”

“N-not particularly...” Gen tried to downplay it but Senku just grinned, leaning forward to kiss at his neck. Senku’s tongue was hot against Gen’s skin as he dragged it across his collarbone. His hands venturing further down, slipping into Gen’s pants and cupping his ass. Gen gasped when he was lifted slightly upwards, Senku’s mouth suddenly covering his other nipple.

“I t-told you that doesn’t work.” Gen fumbled, not being prepared for how good these ‘zones’ were going to feel.

“You liked it more this time though didn’t you?” Senku mumbled, continuing to suck at his skin which made Gen squirm. He was right, his tongue felt a lot better than his fingers had. Senku made sure he gave both nipples some love before licking back upwards to Gen’s neck, the action causing Gen to shiver. Senku grinned at the reaction before pulling Gen close against him, face right next to his ear.

Senku kissed right below it, it tickled as Gen desperately tried to keep it together. 

“There’s a spot that’s practically guaranteed to feel good.” Senku murmured, his voice so close it gave Gen chills. Senku shifted, moving a hand up Gen’s thigh towards his waist. Gen quickly came back to his senses, placing his own hand over Senku’s to stop him. 

“That place... is better explored together.” Gen murmured, gazing at Senku. He rolled his hips forwards to emphasise his point, the action causing Senku to groan. “Heh, so you are hard.” Gen added with an amused hum.

“It’s an expected response.” Senku pouted which made Gen laugh.

“Want to continue then?” Gen smirked, tightening his arms around Senku as he kissed him. Gen was pleased when Senku returned the action this time, hugging Gen close. They made out, breathing growing heavy as they melted into one another. 

Senku unexpectedly moved to stand up. Gen quickly wrapped his legs around him so that he wouldn’t fall to the ground, amazed Senku was even able to lift him in the first place. Gen was dumped onto the bed a moment later as he watched Senku remove his belt and pants before crawling over the top of him.

Gen’s heart leaped when he saw Senku’s expression. With flushed cheeks, his red eyes were gazing at Gen with their full attention. As if nothing else on the planet mattered. Senku leaned down, meeting Gen’s lips again. Gen kissed back while also awkwardly wiggling out of his own pants and tossing them to the side.

Once they were removed Senku pushed his waist down against Gen, the two of them gasping at the contact. The sensations being easier to feel now with only their underwear separating them.

“S-so, have you learnt anything so far?” Gen mumbled, looking up at Senku.

“I can’t say for sure yet, there’s still a certain reaction I want to see.” Senku smirked before putting a hand between them and slipping it into Gen’s underwear.

“Ah~” Despite how hard he’d tried to hold it in a soft noise escaped Gen when Senku’s hand closed around his dick. Senku seemed pleased with this, moving in such a way that Gen was sure he was just messing with him.

“Did you know, an erection is one of the most complex things the male body can achieve—“

“Oh god shut up.” Gen complained, throwing his arms around Senku’s neck to roughly pull his mouth down to his. The last thing he needed right now was a lecture on penises. Senku made an amused noise and kissed back, the movements of his hand changing to actual strokes.

Gen’s hips rocked forwards at the sensation, it felt good but this isn’t how he’d wanted to do this. He wanted the both of them to be feeling it. He wanted Senku to be _seeing_ him feel it. An idea surfaced in his hazy thoughts as Gen broke off the kiss, breathing heavily.

“Let me touch you.” Gen murmured the words, they caused Senku to pause for a second as if he hadn’t understood them. Gen stared at him lustfully, knowing he’d got the message across. Senku faltered under his intense gaze before shifting so that Gen could move.

Without warning, Gen rolled them over, switching their positions. Senku looked up at him with surprised yet curious eyes, his face still dusted in a beautiful shade of red. Gen hummed, pleased with his new vantage point, now straddling Senku’s waist.

Gen ran his hands up Senku’s shirt before beginning to undo the buttons one by one. He flicked it open and enjoyed the view of Senku’s bare chest before leaning back over him and kissing at his neck. Gen rolled his hips forward and earned a small moan from Senku, continuing to lick and suck at Senku’s soft skin. He made sure at least a few would leave marks.

Senku took the opportunity to run his hands down Gen’s sides, simply feeling the outline of his body. Gen groaned at his touch, enjoying the way his hands caressed him. Once satisfied, Gen sat back up and licked his lips.

“I figured you’d get a better view if we’re like this.” Gen smiled seductively, enjoying the way Senku was watching him. Taking in his every movement and waiting for what he would do next. “Make sure you commit it all to memory~”

Sitting back on Senku’s thighs, Gen tugged Senku’s underwear down to let his dick free, his breath hitching when Gen finally touched him. Gen stroked him a couple times before making a show of pulling his own underwear down and throwing them away. With nothing in the way now, Gen pressed their dicks together, Senku gasping at the sensation, gaze not breaking from Gen.

The longer those red eyes were on him the hotter Gen’s body felt. He had been so starved of Senku’s attention that having it all on him like this was driving him crazy. He added his other hand for better coverage, the extra contact and pressure making them both groan.

Gen’s hips began rocking forward unconsciously, each movement being felt by Senku as well. Senku’s hands gripped at Gen’s hips, keeping his body against him. Gen’s breathing was heavy as he picked up the pace of his strokes, head starting to feel fuzzy as all he was aware of was that Senku was still watching.

Watching him as he got them both off.

He moaned when Senku’s hands unexpectedly moved to his legs, groping at his thighs which were to either side of Senku’s waist. Gen fell forwards, suddenly wanting Senku’s mouth against his own. Senku accepted the hungry kisses as Gen kept a hand between them. 

Gen broke away, moaning into Senku’s neck as he caught his breath. Senku’s own breathing was hot against his ear as Gen continued to edge the both of them closer and closer. 

“I want to... see the faces you make...” Senku suddenly said, pulling Gen in for another kiss before letting him go. Gen obeyed, sitting back upright and letting the full extent of his arousal be seen by Senku. He was drooling slightly because of the messy kiss but he didn’t care, all he was focused on was the way Senku’s eyes studied him.

Gen’s expressions, his body, his sounds, his movements, everything was on display.

Even though Senku was clearly lost in pleasure as well, he still didn’t look away. Gen’s hips bucked forwards again as he moaned loudly. Fuck he was close, this was too much. Senku groaned beneath him, his own hips now moving in time with Gen’s. 

Gen didn’t want to imagine what he looked like, he must’ve been a total mess. His moans had grown uncontrollable as every movement sent another wave of bliss through his body. His chest heaving, he looked longingly at Senku, his heart feeling like it could beat out of his chest at any moment.

Gen shifted the placement of his hands, the both of them shuddering when he did so. Even Senku was making noises freely now as it was getting harder and harder to hold back from release.

“I’m— gonn— ahh.“ Gen tried to speak but it was too hard to say anything intelligible between his panting and moaning. Senku somehow understood though as he squeezed at Gen’s thighs.

“Sh...Show me.”

“A-ahhn!” 

Gen didn’t stand a chance, the request being enough to send him over the edge immediately. His eyes squeezed shut as his whole body trembled when he rode it out. Knowing Senku was getting a first class view of it all. He whimpered and bit at his lip, desperately clinging to the brief moment of ecstasy. 

Senku came shorty after, hips jolting forward and causing Gen to flinch when his now extra sensitive cock was stimulated even further. He gasped when Senku abruptly pulled his body down, his mouth being on Gen’s in an instant. Gen could barely even think anymore, all of his senses overwhelmed by Senku.

They eventually broke apart, Gen falling to Senku’s side as he gasped for air. He noticed Senku was in an even worse state, breathing as if he were about to pass out.

“Are... you ok?” Gen breathed, Senku swallowed in attempt to sooth his dry throat before nodding. It was then Gen remembered Senku wasn’t exactly good with physical activity. And by not exactly good he meant awful. Gen exhaled fondly at the thought, hugging Senku’s side.

The both of them stayed like that for a while, simply composing themselves again after the high. It was Senku who ultimately broke the peaceful silence.

”We’re sticky. We should shower.” Were the blunt words he said. Gen grimaced at the realisation, now feeling the gross wet sensation that was on his chest from when he’d laid on top of Senku.

“Good idea.”

Senku snickered before moving to get up, he turned and offered a hand to Gen. Gen took it but still almost collapsed to the ground when he tried to stand, legs feeling like jelly. Senku thankfully caught him, laughing again which made Gen pout.

“So, what’s the result? Was the experiment a success?” Gen asked teasingly once they’d made it to the shower.

Senku paused for a second as if he were seriously thinking it over. It almost made Gen nervous that he’d actually been evaluating the whole thing for real. Senku flashed a grin though, flicking the shower on.

“I think I’ll need to do some further testing before I can come to a proper conclusion.” 

Gen smirked at the implications, coming forward to rest his arms around Senku’s neck. The warm water falling over them both as Gen kissed him softly. Senku held Gen close, staring into his eyes when he broke away. Senku’s wet hair fell to his shoulders and framed his face, Gen smiled at how different it made him look. It was a sight he rarely saw.

“I’d be happy to participate again anytime~” Gen hummed happily.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> this fic made me search ‘penis facts’ and then I barely even used one lmao
> 
> might turn this into a series if I come up with more ideas (//∇//)


End file.
